divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Valla
The Valla are a distinct ethnic group of Vallamir present in north eastern Kalgrun notable for their ashen grey skin. Appearance The Valla are one of several ethnic groups of Vallamir that have developed or been altered intentional. Among the Vallamir they have the highest occurrence of black hair and bronze eyes as well as other commonly "Roogish" features. Their most notable feature is their ashen grey skin ranging from a chalky pale grey to darker slate grey. Their unique skin color is caused by a blessing granted to their entire population by their patron God, Roog, and is associated with a number of beneficial traits related to the blessing. Like all Vallamir, eye and hair color vary between individuals. Though black hair is most common, red, brown, and white do occur within the population. In addition, eye color typically is bronze with a range of other eye colors also noted in the population. Beliefs and Mythology The Valla, like most Vallamir populations, worship a collection of Gods relating to their own creation (Roog, Kalmar, Arae, and Li'Kalla) as creator deities. A number of deities are recognized alongside the pantheon and are given deference as well as selective worship. Roog, their patron deity, receives primary status among the Valla for his role in their migration period and numerous teachings. Following in Roog's footsteps, the Valla believe in a complex system of reincarnation with the eventual goal of attaining enlightenment and the dissolution of the self. The Cenekyn, the ruling monastic class of the Valla proto-state, serve as monks and educators in the teachings of Roog. Due to the nature of Gods on the world of Galbar, there is no priestly class of divine intermediaries among the Valla and an assumption of mortal equality is the norm. As part of the teachings of Roog, the Valla observe a number of Holy Days as well as practice observance of ritual behaviors throughout given days. Among tribal Valla it is typical to see only Holy Days to be observed as well as a single period of meditation and self-observance each day. Monks of the Cenekyn and particularly devout individuals observe all Days of Ash, such as Kalmar's Day, as well as numerous periods of time blocked out each day, such as the Hour of Observation. Valla practice a number of rites developed separately but adjacent to the teachings of Roog, created by the monks of the Cenekyn rather than the Wolf God himself. The most notable of these rites is the Trial of Effort, in which two or more Valla may settle a dispute through ritualized combat. The practice is intended for peaceful arbitration and the slaying of an opposing party is considered deeply sacrilegious. History The Valla are made up of the population of Vallamir safeguarded by the Wolf God Roog after the creation of their race as well as all direct descendants of that migration. The Valla migrated at the direction of Roog during the earliest periods of the Vallamir's creation on Kalgrun and have resided in the north eastern portion of the continent for several generations. Through the direct guidance of their deity the Valla rapidly blossomed into a mesolithic society of numerous, semi-sedentary tribes. With the creation of the Holy Order of the Cenekyn, many Valla entered into a pact with the deity Roog under oath to protect the Valla against all threats. It is from this pact and the direct teaching of Roog that much of Valla culture has developed, generating a monastic society in parallel to the tribal culture practiced by the majority of the Valla. As of most recent history, the Valla were gifted with a number of blessings and technologies by their patron god. These include the creation of complex clothing from animal hides and other natural materials, stone cutting and masonry, mineral excavation and metallurgy, as well as martial arts. The Valla, now distinct from other Vallamir populations by both culture and observable features, have developed into a separate population from other continental Vallamir. With the departure of Roog from Kalgrun, the Valla have begun creation of their own polity. This proto-state, founded by the Cenekyn Emla and Aesc, is ruled by the monastic order. A number of simple monasteries built to resemble Roog's own monastery of Yn-'e-Kynweir-Alwyld have been created, beginning a trend of expansion by the monastic order's area of influence. This burgeoning nation has been officially named Eis Laen.